


在老路上，他们获得了救赎

by LittleStrawberry



Series: 在老路上 On the old Road [1]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Bromance, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleStrawberry/pseuds/LittleStrawberry
Summary: 设定在用盗贼+十字军二人打通黑暗之心后的第二天，两人启程离开哈姆雷特





	在老路上，他们获得了救赎

被充斥着疯狂和蠕动血肉的噩梦塞满脑袋，迪斯马睡到下午才从床上爬起来。今后不再有战斗，不会有傲慢的领主下达指令，而他对这之后地计划。 试图整理思绪，脑子里却空空如也， 但这也让他觉得更舒服。 迪斯马只好拖着疲惫的身体下床整理行李，好让这房间和他的脑子一样变得空荡荡的。不知何时，熟悉的敲门声传来。 强盗拉开门，看着眼前的圣骑士，才觉得自己脑子终于有些转起来。  
“你醒了？等下一起走？”  
“一起走。马上就好。”  
他们昨天似乎也有这样的对话，然后就马上去执行可能有去无回的任务。而今天，他们只想马上离开这个破地方。因为两人离开的心情都过于迫切，直到到达小镇外的一个分岔路之前，他们都没有再说话。

“在老路上，你们会得到救赎。”雷纳德突然压低声音，装模做样地学起领主昨天对他们说的话。因领主众人皆知的口碑，听到这声音的迪斯马感到有些不爽。  
“你真得改改那装模做样引用别人话的毛病， 怪吓人的。”  
“抱歉，我只是在想我们之后怎么办。”  
“就此分别？”   
迪斯马知道他的搭档有家室，虽然在认识的期间雷纳德尽量避开这个话题， 但他知道雷纳德的确挂念着他的家人。而迪斯马也清楚，在犯下那样的罪行后，他只能一个人走上别的路。  
“伙计，你这也太绝情了。至少走走我们来时的“老路”再分开吧。“  
“你要听那个疯子的话？怪恶心的。”  
“又不会少块肉。”  
又得照着领主说的话做事，这让迪斯玛非常烦躁。但是走着走着，涌上的回忆逐渐抚平了他的情绪。那些回忆有些是在这条路上，他们第一次来时一起摔了个人仰马翻，最后雷纳德因贪心翻宝箱，被里面的机关弄中毒，他只能把这个铁罐给拖回去。 有些回忆在别的路上，那是在地牢里被怪物折磨得精神崩溃，战战兢兢地在营火旁休憩。还有，在某条路上，他犯下那个罪行。这都是他走过的路。  
不知不觉，他们又来到一个岔路，现在是分别的时候了。  
“你觉得有得到救赎吗？”  
“从你嘴里说这句话真合适。但是，没有。你知道那个疯子说的话只是放屁而已。”  
“我知道，我也没有。”  
之后沉默在两人之间持续着，迪斯马不是安静内向的类型，但他的话匣子只限于向可爱的人打开。而面前这个高耸的铁罐和可爱这个词挨不着边。沉默继续持续着，两人谁也没有像逃兵一样离开。谁先开口，谁就是赢家。谁先开口，谁就是输家。  
“迪斯马，我有个东西想给你看。”  
雷纳德从行李里拎出一个带着挂坠的项链，并将挂坠里的照片打开拿给迪斯马看。迪斯马一眼就看出来，那是雷纳德的家人，然后一瞬间，他又看到了那一幕。他的大脑呐喊着，让他别过头，闭上眼。  
“兄弟，我想把你介绍给我的家人。”  
“你知道的，我拒绝。”  
“那我把你打晕也要把你带走……好吧，我可能打不过你，实在不行就跟你走。”  
“你有病啊！那个疯子的话弄坏了你的脑袋吗！？”  
“迪斯马，我担心你……”  
“我看上去有那么糟糕？”  
“不，你很强。我知道你一个人能照顾好自己，我们连那样的地狱都扛过来了。”

“之后我会面对自己的家人，这么长时间对他们不管不问，我也许会被他们责骂，被他们拒绝，可能被他们接受后也会因这么多年犯下的罪孽所折磨，但我不想后悔。我也不希望你，一生抱着遗憾。”  
“*哈姆雷特脏话*， 你会不会后悔，关我什么事？ 你让一个可能杀死自己妻子孩子的人跟在自己身边，觉得自己很高尚？你就要我藏着自己的秘密，对你的家人笑脸相迎？ 鬼知道你会不会哪天把我的秘密抖出来，马上翻脸不认人。”  
“那好，你不跟我走，我就跟你走。”  
“*哈姆雷特脏话*”  
“*哈姆雷特脏话*， 光之主，请原谅我对友人动用武力。”  
先发制人并不卑鄙。迪斯马在雷纳德刚说完时就跳起来对着他的头来了一脚，虽说男人之间用拳头打架，但是雷纳德的头盔太硬了。迪斯马刚站稳，脸上就硬生生吃了一拳，眼冒晶星。迪斯马清楚，雷纳德完全没有下手留情，再这么几下他绝对会被揍晕。  
“*哈姆雷特脏话*雷纳德， 这是我的饭碗！”  
“好，那我打头顶，你头发也没多少了。”  
“*哈姆雷特脏话*”

于是两个成年男性在镇外某路口一边大声互飙本地脏话，一边互相拳脚相加。迪斯马动作灵活，躲过了大多数攻击而幸免被打晕，但是大动作的攻击使他筋疲力尽。雷纳德虽然力气大，但是沉重的盔甲也不留情地削弱他的体力。最后两人气喘吁吁地骂着不成句的脏话，干瞪着对方。  
通过谩骂和打架，即使问题没有解决，烦恼和压力也都会被发泄，即使想生气也没有力气生气，人会因此冷静下来。迪斯马当然也很清楚这个道理。  
“冷静下来了？”  
“我感觉着了你的道，你是不是就准备趁现在说服我？”  
“如果沟通还不行，那就……”  
“别，雷纳德，我服了好吗？”

“我真的搞不懂。就我这样一个强盗，值得你这么折腾吗？”  
“我在乎我的朋友。”  
“那看来你朋友很少，折腾劲都放我身上了。”  
“难道你不在乎我？”  
“在乎。”  
“那就够了。”  
两人拍了拍身上的土，决定启程。谁跟着谁走这个话题还是没谈完，但是他们知道彼此暂时不会分开。  
“在老路上，他们得到救赎。”  
“救赎什么的我不知道，不过我知道我们得赶快离开这个地方，去个没有怪物和疯子的地方好好潇洒。那个疯子虽然平时很抠门，不过最后还是给了不少钱。”  
“哦对。迪斯马，上路前我想趁现在把事办了。”  
说完，雷纳德开始利索的卸下自己的盔甲，甚至连衣服也开始脱下来，完全有把自己脱精光的打算。  
面对这副情景，迪斯马开始慌乱起来。结合刚才的发言，迪斯马非常确信雷纳德是想跨越那条禁忌的边界，而且是以打野战的形式。而且那个铁罐头可是有家室的，这是极其背德的行为。迪斯马心中既发出拒绝的呐喊又不禁兴奋起来。  
“（啪嗒）“。  
随着某些物体裹着布料落在地上的声音，迪斯马的幻想瞬间化作泡影，表情也变得哭笑不得。大量的布袋从盔甲和衣服中落出并在地上堆成小山，而一个裸男则在上面高兴地清点着战利品。  
“你真是圣骑士，不是神偷？“  
“怎么能算偷？这是我应得的奖励。”  
“偷钱就算了，怎么连药草，绷带，解药这些乱七八糟的东西都偷？*哈姆雷特脏话*， 怎么还有那些该死的结晶，都给我扔了！”  
“有什么拿什么，是我的准则。”  
雷纳德继续清点着，同时迅速将战利品分类打包好，直到他拿起一封崭新的印有领主蜡封的信时。  
“该死……那个领主发现了吗？”

在老路上，你们得到了救赎。  
不知道你们有没有得到救赎，但我知道雷纳德肯定还是手贱。  
这就算是你们俩的奖金，我们雪山再见，到时候再算账。


End file.
